Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Julia's pale hand gave a leafy door two knocks, awaiting for an answer. When it finally opened, Mother Nature was standing there with curlers in her light pink hair. "Oh!" She piped up, "It's you guys! I've been wanting to see you!" "You...have?" Peewit cocked his head. "Oh, yes, I have!" Mother Nature let out a little chuckle, "And it's a good thing the princess and the king are here as well!" "Pleasure is mine, Miss," Gerard gave a little bow. "Ahem," Jackie cleared his throat, "The matter?" "Oh, of course, come in!" Mother Nature let the group inside her home, filled with various naturey decor and furniture. She led the group towards her round table and touched her hand to it, lighting up the table and displaying a hologram of the forest, "Now, as you may know, winter is coming up as fast as a speeding bird. And when the time comes, I need to make snow across the woods so that the seasons would stay balanced." "...And?" Jackie asked. "This is about the critters, newcomer!" Mother Nature patted his head, "See, if my animals of the forest are not in their homes by the time the snow comes, they'll freeze! They won't be able to have enough food for the winter! I shudder at the thought of seeing my little ones suffer. So that is why I'm hiring all of you to help them!" "But, y'know, won't their instinct kick in or something?" Peewit asked, but Julia stopped him. "Don't worry, Mother Nature," Julia reassured, "We'll make sure no creature is left unturned." "She's right!" Johan agreed, "We'll come up with a plan! Forest Scouts! Assemble!" "Yea, settle down, pointdexter," Jackie told him. Back at the Forest Scout's Region, the six planned out a few ideas to get the critters ready for Winter. "Alright," Julia set out a map, "First of all, we need to make sure all of the animals have enough food. We need to gather the right essentials in order for hibernation. Peewit, Johan, Jackie, you'll be in charge of that." "Oh, wonderful," Jackie smirked, "I get to work with these dunderbutts! Heh." "Hey!" Peewit and Johan glared at him. "The other part is well being," Julia continued, "Birds fly south for the winter, so we need to make sure every bird is healthy and all better for the migration. We will gather the birds at our place and have them migrate from there. Savina and Gerard, you and I will handle that." "Excellent, my friend," Gerard agreed. "Oh!" Savina exclaimed, "I will ever be so ready to help out any critter in need! I am so excited!" "Now, I need to make sure everyone gets it," Julia recapped, "Peewit, Johan, and Jackie, you help with the food, correct?" "Yes, my darling!" Peewit clasped his hands, then blew her a kiss. Julia giggled and turned to Savina and Gerard, "You two will help me with aid, right?" "Yes, ma'am!" Gerard gave her a thumbs up. "Alright," Julia grasped her head, "Hoo, this is the greatest job we've ever gotten and I just...I.." "Hey, hey," Peewit came over and hugged her, "We got this! We're all here to help. We can do this." Julia smiled and pecked Peewit's cheek, "Thank you guys. I knew I could count on you. Now, let's get this forest ready for winter!" Next Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story